1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a plier-like special purpose tool, and particularly to a compound leverage plier-like tool for sizing, or resizing, and straightening lengths of tubing, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubing is frequently discarded after use even though the tubing is capable of reuse, because the various bends in the tubing cause distortion of the cross section of the tubing as well as rendering the bent tubing fit only for certain purposes. If the tubing is to be reused, it must be restraightened and the cross section thereof restored to its proper form.
Prior U.S. patents believed pertinent to the above invention because they disclose various features of a similar nature are as follows:
U.s. pat. No. 1,013,738, Burson, Jan. 2, 1912 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,743,221, Koenig, Jan. 14, 1930 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,301,079, Phipps, Nov. 3, 1942 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,407,040, Jaramaschi, Sept. 3, 1946 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,426,340, Bush, Aug. 26, 1947 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,740,435, Pritts, Apr. 3, 1956 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,761,339, Lazar-Willenhorst, Sept. 4, 1956 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,920,661, Drukker, Jan. 12, 1960 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,364,724, Schmidt, Jan. 23, 1968